elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Buag Hah
|} Buag Hah† war eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im dänischen Zoo Kopenhagen. Buag Hah† stammte aus Thailand, wo sie 1958 geboren wurde. Sie wurde zusammen mit den Bullen Chieng Mai† und Lampoon† vom thailändischen König Bhumibol dem damaligen dänischen König Frederik IX. und seiner Frau Ingrid bei einer Reise durch Thailand zum Geschenk gemacht. So kam es, dass Buag Hah† zusammen mit Chieng Mai† von Thailand aus mit dem Schiff MS Sinaloa nach Dänemark reiste. Der König bot dem Zoo Kopenhagen zur Pflege und Haltung die drei erwarteten Elefanten an. Lampoon† folgte später nach. Buag Hah† traf mit Chieng Mai† am 22.06.1962 im Zoo ein, wo sie seitdem lebte. Während Lampoon† 1970 an den Givskud Zoo abgegeben wurde, wo er 1972 starb, entwickelten sich Chieng Mai† und Buag Hah† zu einem fruchtbaren Zuchtpaar, das fünf gemeinsame Kälber hervorbrachte. Die beiden waren nicht die einzigen Elefanten im Zoo, dessen Elefantenbestand häufiger wechselte, aber zunächst - seit 1916 - das einzige Paar mit Nachwuchs. Die fünf Kälber von Buag Hah† (und Chieng Mai†) waren: #'Irma', weiblich, geboren am 18.09.1970. Irma blieb fünf Jahre lang in Kopenhagen, ehe sie im September 1975 an den Zoo Rotterdam (Niederlande) abgegeben wurde, wenige Monate vor der Geburt ihrer jüngeren Schwester, der sie daher nie begegnet ist. In Rotterdam wurde sie selbst eine erfolgreiche Zuchtkuh und gebar fünf Kälber, darunter die Kühe Bernhardine, Yasmin und Bangka, die selbst inzwischen Nachwuchs geboren haben; #'Schottzie' (zunächst "Irma Boon Ma"), weiblich, geboren am 15.12.1975. Sie lebte drei Jahre in Kopenhagen, ehe sie von Marge Schott gekauft und dem Zoo Cincinnati (Ohio) in den USA geschenkt wurde. Dort traf sie am 10.12.1978 ein. Trotz mehrfacher Reisen in andere Zoos zur Zucht hat Schottzie keine Kälber geboren; #'Maia'†, weiblich, geboren am 31.03.1980. Maia lebte im Zoo Kopenhagen und starb dort mit vier Jahren an einer Darmentzündung; #'Haakon'†, männlich, geboren am 18.03.1983. Er kam zweijährig zusammen mit seinem Bruder Chang in den Zoo Odense und lebte dort drei Jahre mit ihm zusammen bis er 1988 in den dänischen Givskud Zoo umzog, wo er mit sieben Jahren am 07.09.1990 verstarb. #'Coco'†, weiblich, geboren am 22.01.1986. Coco blieb im Zoo Kopenhagen. Sie wurde von ihrem Vater Chieng Mai gedeckt und gebar 17.02.1997 ihren Sohn Hannibal, der aber schon im Alter von vier Monaten starb. Coco starb im September 2003 an einer Blutvergiftung. Von Buag Hah'''s† Kälbern leben also nur noch Irma und Schottzie. Mit Irmas Nachkommen gibt es für '''Buag Hah† eine größere Schar von Enkeln und Urenkeln. Ab 1981 gebar auch die jüngere Ida† Kälber von Chieng Mai†, die damit später Buag Hah† als Zuchtkuh ablöste. Buag Hah† wurde am 16.12.1996 wegen verschiedener Krankheiten eingeschläfert. Bei der Obduktion wurde ein vier Monate alter "versteinerter" Fötus in ihrer Gebärmutter gefunden. Weblinks *Buag Hah (Pang Yang) at Copenhagen Zoo (Zoologisk Have), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Elephants Are Elephants - and Symbols, Artikel zu den Elefanten aus Thailand im Kopenhagener Zoo auf www.scandasia.com. *Historie der Elefantenhaltung im Zoo Kopenhagen, Bestandsliste mit Buag Hah und ihrem Nachwuchs auf www.european-elephant-group.com. *Asian elephants at the Zoo København, teilweise historische Fotos von Elefanten (u.a. von Buag Hah mit Irma 1970) und Anlage mit Bestandslister der Asiatischen Elefanten auf www.asianelephant.net. *Elefanterne i København Zoo, Artikel mit Angaben zu Buag Hah auf da.wikipedia.org (s. auch den Artikel Chieng-Mai ebd.). Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Dänemark Kategorie:Zoo Kopenhagen Kategorie:Verstorben